This invention relates, in general, to object-oriented computing environments and, in particular, to providing a distributed, object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
Object-oriented technology continues to be an increasingly important tool for use in building portable application code that can be readily used and reused. A basic premise of object-oriented technology is the use of objects. An object is a run-time entity with a specific set of instance methods and variables associated therewith.
In an effort to enhance the usability, portability, reliability and interoperability of objects, certain standards have been created. One group responsible for such standardization is referred to as the Object Management Group (OMG), which is a consortium of different corporations, businesses and users interested in promoting object-oriented technology.
The Object Management Group has taken great steps in its standardization efforts. For example, the OMG is responsible for the creation of an object request broker (ORB), which is used to provide communications between clients and servers of a computing environment. The ORB is based upon an architecture touted by OMG and referred to as the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
One goal of the OMG is to provide distributed object-oriented applications and systems that coincide with the needs and desires of the ever-changing computing industry. This goal includes supporting multi-vendor, global heterogeneous networks.
Although efforts have been made to meet the goals of the Object Management Group, and of the object-oriented industry as a whole, further enhancements are still needed. For example, a need exists for a distributed object-oriented computing environment that is reliable, secure, transactional and workload managed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of resolving names of objects of a computing environment. The method includes, for instance, identifying a disjunction in an object name to be resolved; obtaining an object associated with the disjunction; and performing a resolve operation on the object using at least a portion of the object name.
In one example, the disjunction represents at least one of a foreign binding and an alias name of the object.
In a further example, the resolve operation is performed on one system of the computing environment and the identifying the disjunction is performed on another system of the computing environment. Further, the one system may have a different implementation of a CORBA architecture than the other system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system of resolving names of objects of a computing environment is provided. The system includes, for example, means for identifying a disjunction in an object name to be resolved; means for obtaining an object associated with the disjunction; and means for performing a resolve operation on the object using at least a portion of the object name.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a system of resolving names of objects of a computing environment is provided. The system includes, for instance, at least one computing system of the computing environment adapted to identify a disjunction in an object name to be resolved, to obtain an object associated with the disjunction, and to perform a resolve operation on the object using at least a portion of the object name.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an article of manufacture including at least one computer usable medium having computer readable program code means embodied therein for causing the resolving of names of objects of a computing environment is provided. The computer readable program code means in the article of manufacture includes, for example, computer readable program code means for causing a computer to identify a disjunction in an object name to be resolved; computer readable program code means for causing a computer to obtain an object associated with the disjunction; and computer readable program code means for causing a computer to perform a resolve operation on the object using at least a portion of the object name.
The present invention advantageously enables the traversing of foreign junctions in, for instance, a name space in a manner that does not compromise performance and is not dependent on the knowledge of the underlying directory technology used.
Additionally, the number of hops required to resolve names that include junctions to foreign naming contexts or to aliases is minimized.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention